


The Breakdown Rescue

by Roguex1979



Series: Tom and Grace Hughes (Jaguar!Tom) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, OFC swears a lot at the beginning, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tom is evil, Villain!Tom, You will barely grieve, and hand, with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Hughes is having a bad night. Her car breaks down, he shoe heel snaps and she's in the middle of nowhere. Cue her knight in shining white...jaguar. Circumstances being what they are, she must go with him to a local hotel for the night. But this man is more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakdown Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jaguar!Tom fic based on the Art of Villany adverts from a while ago. Tom is NOT his own self, but is that character from the adverts.

“Oh no!” Grace exclaimed as she felt the car shudder and shake. “Nononononononono!” The 'check engine' light flickered and then stayed on as the car juddered to a halt and died. Thankfully, she had managed to steer it to the side of the road. “No, shit! Fuck!” she cried and hit the steering wheel with a well manicured hand balled into a fist. “Fucking shit! Piece of crap! Cunting, wanking...arse!” The air turned blue with every other swear word she could think of.

When Grace went silent, the sound of the downpour that had appeared out of nowhere a few minutes earlier could be heard hitting the useless machine with metallic thuds. She sat there for an unbelieving minute before she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and the roadside recovery information from the glove box that came with the rental. She dialled the number and waited for an answer. An automated voice welcomed her to the company and then apologised that they are experiencing higher than usual call volumes and it may take a few minutes to answer the call.

Grace sighed in the darkness and shivered as she waited for an answer. After a while, she realised that the hold music had stopped, but no one had answered. She pulled the phone from her ear just in time to see that the phone was switching itself off. Biting her tongue, Grace then let forth another string of harsh curses and slammed her head against the steering wheel in frustration. She hadn't had time to charge her phone after the conference earlier that day.

Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, on a dark British country road miles from anywhere late at night, in the middle of November. She had passed a petrol station about two miles back, but since the fuel tank was full, she hadn't needed to stop, not that it would have helped her now.

With a sigh, she opened her door and stepped out into the rain, her white blouse almost immediately getting soaked. She shuffled as fast as her 4-inch high heels and tight black pencil skirt would let her to the back of the car to open the boot. Thankfully, even though the car had died, the electrics still seemed to work, so the small boot light came on to dimly illuminate the contents. She opened the safety kit the rental company had provided and pulled out a torch. She then went round to the front of the car and opened the bonnet. She knew next to nothing about cars and had no idea what she might be looking for, but it seemed like a good idea.

Just as she thought! When she opened the bonnet, she had no idea what she was looking for.

Screaming and swearing with frustration to the dark sky, Grace kicked the car. She had no choice. She would have to abandon it and walk back along the road to the petrol station and hopefully call the recovery company from there. There was no point waiting for another car to come by as she hadn't seen one for ages. She grabbed the car keys, her suit jacket and handbag, silently cursing that she didn't have her umbrella with her, and slammed the car door shut behind her.

Her heels were not made for walking long distances, but she didn't have anything to change into. Her company had offered to put her up in the hotel where the conference was being held, but she'd insisted that she just wanted to get home. She'd left them to get ready for a night of drinking and watching football in the hotel pub. She was starting to regret not having bit the bullet and stayed the night. At the very least she could have had a nice swim in the hotel gym pool followed by a relax in the sauna, but no, she just had to leave right away.

She'd only walked a few steps in the deluge when her left heel decided it was too delicate for walking in the rain. It snapped spectacularly nearly sending Grace sprawling towards the tarmac. Luckily she managed to catch herself, but the combination of the jolt and the rain loosened her up-styled brown hair and it fell wetly into her face. Her ankle hurt now too. Grace felt like slumping to the ground and crying. How much more bad luck could she endure? First she was overlooked once again for that promotion, then the car, now this! But she breathed in and out slowly to calm herself down and carried on walking, hobbling along slowly in the damaged shoes, not willing to take them off in case she stepped in some unseen glass or something like that.

She felt like she'd been walking for hours, but a glance at her watch told her it was only a few minutes and she could still see her car behind her, the hazard lights blinking on and off to notify other road users that it was there, when she heard a roar in the distance behind her. She rejoiced when she saw the light of another car on the brow of the hill heading in her direction. She started waving frantically, even though she was sure the car was still too far away to see her. She flicked the light of her torch on and off haphazardly and waved that around too, hoping this would grab the attention of the driver.

Her luck must have changed and she nearly sagged with relief when she saw the car slow down and pull over. She practically ran across the road.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” she shouted. She stopped short when she saw the car in full. It was a brand new white Jaguar F-type coupe and even sitting in idle, the sound coming from the exhaust was an impressive steady purr.

What she thought was the driver side window lowered and she realised that it was a left-hand drive car, so the window was in fact the passenger side. She leaned forwards to look inside. An internal light was flicked on and the young man sitting in the driver's seat took her breath away.

“You okay, darling?”

Grace took in a deep breath, the man's voice like velvet in her ears. He was so good-looking that Grace immediately felt like an ugly ducking, even though when she was not drenched through with her hair a mess and make-up running down her face, she was considered a beautiful woman. This man, however, was an ethereal beauty. His eyes were a haunting blue framed between thick brows and high cheekbones. And when he smiled, his eyes crinkled slightly and his teeth were perfect white. His hair was dark and cut short with a natural curl. And although Grace couldn't see that clearly, she could see he was wearing a sharp suit, probably bespoke, and leather driving gloves.

She shivered noticeably and the smile left the man's face. “Get in, love. You'll catch your death.”

His voice was very commanding and Grace felt no need to not listen. Even had he not had a voice like silk, she would still have got in the car. She opened the passenger door and hopped in, her wet clothes squeaking against the leather seat. “I'm so sorry,” she said as she dripped all over the place. “My car broke down and my phone died and my shoe broke and...”

The man chuckled, interrupting her babbling. “Not having a good night then?” 

She shook her head, moving her hair from her face and trying to compose herself slightly. Her skirt had ridden well up her thighs and she couldn't lower it very well. She gave up after a few seconds of trying. “There's a petrol garage a few miles that way. If you could just take me that far, I can use their phone to call the recovery company.”

“Here,” the man said reaching into his jacket pocket, “use mine.”

Grace took the phone with shaking hands. Now that she was inside a warm car and the adrenaline rush of her anger had subsided, she realised just how cold she was. “Th...thank you.” She pulled the recovery card out and dialled the number, listening to the same welcome and apology. While she waited for an answer, the man turned the heat up in the car having closed the window and sat patiently looking at her. “I'm Grace,” she said holding out her hand.

“Tom,” the man answered with another Colgate Advert smile. He took her hand with a gloved one of his firmly and turned her knuckles up. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly, his eyes not leaving her shocked ones. She blushed and smiled when he let go.

Just then, the phone was answered and Grace explained who she was, the details of the car, and where approximately she was located. She was shocked to hear that due to an accident on the main motorway a few hours ago and the rain, there was a huge backlog of recoveries ahead of her and that they would not be able to attend to her until 7am in the morning. Se'd tried arguing that she should be a priority because she was a lone woman, but this didn't seem to sway them.

“But, what am I supposed to do?” she exclaimed. I'm in the middle of nowhere! I can't sleep in the car!” The man on the other end of the phone apologised that her circumstances weren't better, but that there was nothing he could do to prioritise her. He suggested that she make sure she was safe and to be at the car from 7am.

Grace hung up and looked helplessly at Tom, who gave her a reassuring smile. “There's a bed and breakfast a few miles from here that I'm stopping at for the night. I can take you there.”

“Really?” Grace asked. “That would be so good of you. I'm sorry for the trouble. I can at least call a taxi from the hotel for the morning.”

“Nonsense,” Tom said. “I'll bring you back here.”

“Uh, okay, thank you.” Grace gave him his phone back. It looked expensive. Everything about this man screamed expensive. The car, the suit, the phone. She wondered what he did for a living.

“Seatbelt, love,” Tom said gripping the steering wheel with both hands. He winked at her.

Grace blushed again and put on the seatbelt. When it clicked into place, Tom flicked the internal light off and put the car into gear. He revved the engine a couple of times, checked that nothing else was coming down the road and pulled away with a roar of the engine.

After a few minutes of driving in what Grace felt was an uncomfortable silence, she glanced at him. “Thank you for stopping,” she said. “I was worried I was going to have to hobble for miles in my broken heels.”

“It's no trouble at all,” Tom said. “I could never abandon a damsel in distress. You never know what could happen on a dark country road like this.” She noticed his eyes had wandered to her shoes when she mentioned her heels and then periodically flicked between the road and steadily up her long legs.

She laughed nervously. “Yes, you never know when one could be picked up by a serial killer.” She laughed again. “You're not a serial killer, are you?”

Tom laughed deeply, and Grace was sure there was an edge of darkness to it. “No, not a serial killer.” His eyes had grazed her full breasts.

Grace realised that her white blouse was completely see through from the rain. She was wearing a lacy nude-coloured bra underneath it and was sure her dark nipples could be seen through them too. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. “Eyes front, mister,” she admonished light-heartedly. Thankfully, Tom just chuckled again but kept his eyes on the road after that.

It wasn't too long after that they passed the petrol station and saw a lovely B&B on the side of the road. Grace noticed that the sign outside said NO Vacancies, which she thought was strange because when Tom pulled up, there were only two other cars in the car park. Tom parked the jag one space away from a black BMW X5. “They might not be able to accommodate me,” she mentioned, half sarcastically idly wondering if the sign was broken.

“Don't worry,” Tom said simply. He got out of the car and walked round to her side, opening the door for her and taking her hand to help her out of the car. “Can you walk?” Grace nodded taking both her shoes off. The car park was tarmac rather than loose stones and well lit, so was smooth enough for her to not worry about cutting her feet, and even though it had only just stopped raining and the ground was wet, she'd be warm and dry in a few moments.

When she stood up, still holding Tom's hand, she had to stop a gasp from leaving her lips. He was tall! Really, really tall! Over six-foot at least. He towered over her tiny 5'5” frame. She felt instantly and simultaneously intimidated and aroused. The man was ticking all her boxes, and it had been so long since she'd had sex, all her thoughts were inappropriate! She felt his absence when he let go of her hand and walked to the back of the car.

Tom opened the boot of the jag and pulled out a medium sized bag, his hands still covered with his gloves. He motioned for her to walk ahead of him and he remotely locked the car before they entered the house.

It wasn't too fancy inside. A wide entrance hall led to a larger room with stair cases on either side leading up to separate sides of the building. On the left was a bar area with a few plush chairs, a large fireplace, which was lit given the time of year, and a television, which was currently showing the news. To the right was another room filled with tables that were laid out for eating; the dining room no doubt.

“Good evening, Mr Hiddleston,” an elderly lady behind the reception desk said. 

“Ah, good evening, Mrs Archer,” Tom greeted her politely with a wide smile. “I trust everything is in order?”

Mrs Archer nodded. “Your room is ready for you, your business partner and his associate are in the lounge awaiting your arrival and everything is as you asked.” She glanced at Grace. “Will you...be needing another room?”

Grace saw Tom look at her briefly and pause, and she got the distinct impression that he was contemplating whether to say yes she would need a room, or no, she would be sharing his. A shiver of desire ran up her spine that she managed to hide. “Yes, please, Mrs Archer, another room. The...uh...Princess Suite would be most appropriate.” Grace hope she hid her disappointment well. “And would you be so kind as to launder Grace's clothes for her on a rush wash so she has them for tomorrow morning, first thing? Oh, and get her shoes fixed? The heel broke on one of them.”

The woman nodded with a smile, but didn't say anything else as she handed him two keys. Tom didn't sign anything, or do anything else other than point Grace in the direction of the right staircase. She decided not to say anything, even though she felt like she should at least have given Mrs Archer her name or a credit card to pay for the room, or asked Tom why it said 'no vacancies' outside and yet it was obvious the hotel was empty. Also, it was quite late at night. How was she going to get her shoe fixed? 

But, she said nothing, and since Tom seemed to know where he was going and what he was doing, she let herself be led up the stairs to the first floor.

At a door, Tom handed her a key. “This is your room.” He smiled at her. “You should put your clothes and shoes outside the door as soon as possible. Mrs Archer will arrange for them to be ready for you for the morning. There should be everything you might need to freshen up, relax, feel comfortable.” Then his visage turned more serious. “If you need anything that isn't already provided, I suggest that you call down to Mrs Archer in reception, but don't leave your room.”

Grace found it odd that she would be told what to do by a compete stranger, especially in this manner, but she was too tired to care. It had been a long day. “Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of leaving the room.” She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, not missing the look at her breasts and lick of his lips that Tom gave. He wasn't subtle about it. “I'm just going to have a nice long hot bath and then probably go to sleep. Might order some room service first though.” She flashed him as sexy a smile as she could muster.

Tom grinned back, reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips again. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” He rubbed his still gloved thumb over her fingers. “I have business to attend to. Would you be opposed to me returning to see how you are later? If you're not asleep, of course.”

Grace nodded. “Okay.” She watched as he headed back towards the stairs, admiring his taut rear. “Ooh, yum,” she mumbled to herself. He must have heard her, because he turned, grinned and winked before descending. She blushed and then immediately went to unlock the door to her room for the night.

She gasped when she flicked the light on. The room was beautiful! The colour scheme was gold and cream with splashes of burgundy. There was a small sofa against an otherwise clear wall with gold and red throw pilows. The bed looked so comfortable, the carpet was plush underneath her bare feet and the room had an en suite bathroom with gold taps at the sink and free standing Victorian tub. Dark red roses sat in a vase on a table near a window in the main room that, when Grace looked outside, overlooked the car park and some of the gardens. She could see Tom's Jaguar and the X5.

Noticing a lovely dressing gown on the back of the door, she peeled off her wet clothes, folded them as neatly as she could, slipped the gown on and put the clothes and her ruined shoes outside the door to her room, hoping Mrs Archer would remember to pick them up. She also called down to the desk to ask for a wake up call in the morning and gave the time to the accommodating woman.

In the bathroom, Grace found a basket filled with luxurious bath related items. Bubble bath, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a puff and a flannel, and by the sink, there was an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. Signing with relief that she would be able to fully enjoy her stay here, she drew herself a hot bath and soaked for ages, until her skin began to wrinkle, then she washed herself, including her hair and got out. She dried herself vigorously with the soft fluffy towel.

On the dressing table, there were various samples of make-up. Grace smiled and picked up each piece, her mind immediately focusing on what she could use in the morning before they left. She absently wondered if she should put some on now. She was expecting Tom to come back after all. She decided to just put on some mascara and a bit of blush. He'd already seen her with her make-up running and a mess, anything would be an improvement.

She was just brushing her hair with her fingers when there came a knock at the door. Glancing at the time on the digital clock beneath the television on the wall, she saw it was a little after 11pm. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she sashayed over to the door, then felt a little silly that she had. She opened the door and greeted Tom with a coy smile. 

He was looking a lot more casual, his suit jacket nowhere in sight, tie missing, top buttons of his white shirt open showing off a small patch of hair on his chest. And in his now naked hands, he was holding a bottle of red wine and two crystal wine glasses.

“How is my damsel in distress?” he asked lifting the items as offering.

Grace opened the door wider. “Oh, much better now, thank you.” She took the wine bottle from him and stood aside to let him into the room. “How was your meeting?”

Tom placed the glasses on the table by the window and absently shifted the net curtain away from the pane to look outside, probably checking on his car. Typical man! “It was fine, but Grace, I don't like talking about my work when I want to relax.” Grace frowned, his tone once again quite stern. But he turned around with a bright smile on his face, so Grace dismissed it. “Do you mind?”

Grace brought the bottle to the table. “Of course not,” she said. She walked over and put the bottle on the table. She looked around for a bottle opener, remembering she saw one by the minibar. She retrieved it and opened the wine. She smelled it and her mouth almost watered. It was expensive, and she loved a good red wine. She was just about to pour some when Tom took the bottle from her.

“Allow me?”

Grace grinned and nodded. She didn't move away, and he stood very close to her as he poured, his arm brushing against hers. She felt slightly electrified and suddenly very exposed. She was only wearing a gown. She looked down at herself and saw that the gown was slightly more open than she thought, showing off the top swell of her breasts. In a moment of self-consciousness, she went to cover herself, but decided not to. Instead, she drew attention to them by scratching at her neck lightly and then running her hands down. She saw Tom watching her fingers' descent.

But despite her distraction of him, he was fully in control. He poured the wine into both glasses without spilling a drop. “We should let it breathe before drinking,” he suggested.

They sat in the chairs by the table and chatted amiably for a little while, about nothing in particular. Grace avoided telling him anything about her personally, staying away from her family, but did tell her about her work as a salesman and complained about how the men in her position looked down at her, even the ones who had been there for less time than her and she was always being looked over for promotion.

“I am good at what I do!” she stated adamantly taking the glass of wine when Tom offered it to her. She wanted to swig it, but thought better of it. She sipped it and made a little 'mmm' sound. It was particularly delicious.

“I'm sure no one doubts your abilities, Grace. But in a cut throat world based on commissions, you are probably too soft to make the big bucks.” Tom took a sip of the wine, swished it around his mouth and swallowed, obviously ignoring Grace's burning cheeks at the apparent insult.

“I am not soft,” Grace pouted eventually. “I use charm and wit to win my clients, not bullying tactics like the blokes seem to do. They impose themselves on the people they are trying to sell to, whittling them down until they have no choice but to take the deals. They get so many complaints, but the boss only gives them a slap on the wrist with one hand, and then slaps them a bonus with the other.” She took another, larger, sip of the wine. “They are so aggressive.”

“There are obvious benefits to aggressive tactics,” Tom said. He leaned forwards slightly, placing a hand on Grace's bare knee, rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

Grace drank her wine taking small consecutive sips, breathing through her nose. Tom was an obvious predator, and Grace was the prey, and his voice was very suggestive. It was no secret he found her attractive, all his looks at her, licking his lips, his body language. And she thought he was delicious as well. She put her glass down and tried to hide the shiver that ran through her body when he slid his hand higher up her thigh. “Do tell,” she said, her voice low and with a sexy smile on her lips.

Grace yelped as she felt herself pulled off the chair and strong armed over to the bed. She lost her footing and landed hard on her back, Tom following her down to restrain her with his body. His mouth descended on hers and kissed her harshly, forcing his tongue down her throat. She whimpered slightly and tried to push him off, not really sure why she was doing it. She was pleased and a little bit frightened when instead of stopping like a good man would, he gripped her wrists tightly and pinned them above her head. Tom was not a good man, and this thought made the heat pool between her legs.

With both her wrists well held, Tom ran a free hand through her hair and gripped the slightly damp locks tightly. He pulled her head to the side and transferred his kiss to her neck, where he nibbled just below her ear. “You're making this too easy,” he growled. “This is why you get dominated in the workplace.” 

Grace felt her cheeks turn pink at his comparison. She tried to pull away from him, this time not wanting him to continue, but he held fast. “Get off me,” she snapped.

“Do you really want me to?” Tom asked, his face lowering to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He bit lightly and Grace groaned softly, the hand in her hair let go to descend passed her neck and grazed over her covered breasts, not stopping until it reached the belt holding her gown closed. “Because I think you want me to continue dominating you here. You might not like it at work, but...” His hand found the opening to the gown and he slipped it between her legs. She was wet. She'd been wet since they'd hit the bed and his fingers toyed with her moist folds. “...I think you love it in the bedroom.”

Grace moaned when he pressed two slicked-with-her-own-juices digits inside her. She relaxed in his embrace and arched her back as best she could with him on top of her. She felt him shift so he was less over her, more to the side. His fingers left her core and pushed her legs apart. They then returned to her heat and began pumping in and out agonisingly slowly.

“Oh, please...” she begged. She needed him to go faster. It had been so long since anyone had touched her the way Tom was touching her now, and his fingers were so long and hitting all the right spots.

“So impatient,” Tom chastised gently and kissed her again. But he obliged her anyway and sped up, occasionally pulling his soaked digits out, along her slit and up to her hardened clitoris to rub in small circles. He lifted his head and watched her face intently, looking for the little signs of her pleasure. If he pressed too hard, she scrunched her nose. Too soft or slow and she would open her eyes and look pleadingly at him. This way, he found the perfect rhythm, and soon she was writhing underneath him, trying to get away, trying to stay, she didn't know what she wanted.

Just as she was about to come, he stopped and pulled away. Grace's eyes snapped open, disbelief permeating her features, and was about to protest when Tom sucked on his fingers one at a time, tasting her flavour, his eyes never leaving hers. And without knowing how or why, she came, hard. Grace convulsed on the bed her mouth open in silent scream and wonderment. She had been so close to coming by his touch, but seeing him enjoy her fluids was so disgustingly erotic, it had sent a pulse of lust between her legs helping to tip her over the edge.

As Grace shuddered, Tom let go of her wrists and pushed himself off the bed. She watched as he undid his belt and slipped it from the loops. She thought he would follow with taking his trousers off, but he simply stood there for a short time regarding her with fierce lust in his eyes and a prominent bulge. With her wrists free, although she hadn't moved them since he let go, now Grace lowered them and sat up shakily. She gave him a questioning glance.

“Tell me now if you don't want this to continue,” Tom said, his voice not wavering, dripping concupiscence in every way.

Grace eyed the belt. There was a reason he hadn't just cast it aside, she just didn't know how much she would be able to take. But oh, how she wanted this more than she had even realised. She looked into his eyes. She reasoned that she couldn't be in any danger. If this man wanted to kill her, he had ample opportunity to do so on the dark road. If he wanted to rape her, well, you can't rape the willing, but how far would his lust take him upon her? Would he even be giving her an out if he didn't have sensible limits?

She made a decision. She nodded her acquiescence. Tom grinned. “Your safe word is...?”

Again, he was giving her the choice. This made her feel a lot better about the situation. She didn't need very long to think one up. “Maple.”

Tom nodded and immediately, his demeanour changed. “Get off the bed,” he commanded. She complied. “Take off the robe, slowly.” She did. She undid the belt and let it fall open to reveal her nakedness to him tantalisingly, still hiding most of her. She lifted her hands to her shoulders and lightly ran the pads of her fingers along the neck of the article, pulling it off and letting it slide down her arms to gather at her elbows, her breasts now fully on show. Her ego swelled when Tom let out a small groan and nodded at her to keep going. She let the gown flutter the rest of the way to the floor.

She saw him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Even though he was in control of their game, he was clearly entranced by her. He tilted his head towards a clear wall. “Face that wall. Place your hands wide apart and bend over.

Once again, she listened without question, her heart beating faster in her chest. She bent forwards and placed her hands wider than shoulder width apart. She kept her legs straight knowing it made her arse stick out more. When she was in place, she turned her head to look at him, sultry. Tom came up behind her and ran a hand softly along her milky cheeks. “Very good girl, so very obedient,” he praised and Grace felt a flush of pride.

The first strike was with his hand and was unexpected, but was hard and firm. Grace jerked forwards slightly with a gasp, but managed to maintain her stance. It had only been a surprise. The second was just as hard, but her reaction was held in check. 

She endured several more heavy handed assaults before the first belt strike came. Grace cried out in pain, but Tom immediately covered the area with his hand, as if to absorb the discomfort, his hand was cool compared to the heat radiating from her skin. When he did nothing further, Grace realised he was waiting for her to either tell him to carry on, or use her safe word. She swallowed, her throat dry and tears in her eyes, but she nodded.

He hit her again and again, not in quick succession, leaving enough time between each attack for her to really feel the pain, which was slowly numbing into perverted pleasure. She could feel her wetness running down her leg, and by the time he slowed down, race was once again teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

She heard the belt land on the floor to her left and puled pathetically. “Please don't stop.”

“Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm not done with you yet.” Tracing the welts on her backside, Tom leaned over her, running his tongue up her spine to between her shoulders. Grace shivered uncontrollably. “Your skin tastes divine.” He ran it back down her spine and nibbled at the cleft of her buttocks, dipping lower and lower. He kicked her legs apart and spread her cheeks before grazing her back passage, but moved lower almost immediately, heading for a greater prize.

Grace moaned shamelessly and leaned her forehead against the cool wall. Tom's tongue was especially skilful, licking slowly along her slit, biting lightly on her swollen nether lips, dipping inside her heat and then back out to flick at her clit. Grace twitched at this, still so close to her orgasm, but he wouldn't rush like she wanted him to. Only the tip of his tongue touched her tiny sensitive nub.

“Please!” she begged. “Please, I want to come!”

Tom pulled away. “Turn around,” he growled. She obliged and went to lower herself to the floor but he stopped her. She stood up straight and Tom hooked one leg over his shoulder and returned to his former actions. He used long strokes with the flat of his tongue along the whole of her pussy, lapping her juices, sucking her lips but always, always only flicking gently against her clit. In a moment of madness, forgetting he was in control of the game, she grabbed the back of his head on an upward stroke and ground against his face so, so close again...

Grace suddenly found herself on her back on the floor, unaware as to how the move had been possible. He straddled her thighs, his face glistening with her liquid, and he looked angry. “If you're not going to be an obedient little girl, I'm going to have to punish you, and it will not be for your pleasure” 

Grace made a small sound at the ferocity of his tone, and watched as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock. He wiped his face and then used the same hand to stroke himself, giving her time to assess his size. He was massive, larger than she had seen. Her eyes widened as she imagined the power it would wield.

“Do you want to come again?” he asked, his voice gravelly.

“Yes! Yes, please!”

Tom chuckled and got off the floor. He sat himself on the small sofa, legs splayed wide, still palming himself. “You already had one, you selfish little thing.” There was no malice in his voice, more amused. “Pleasure me now and I'll see to your needs again soon after.”

Grace rolled over, wincing as her sore arse rubbed against the carpet fibres. She didn't get up fully, instead she crawled the short distance towards him and perched herself between his open legs. Tom showed his appreciation of her moves by running his dexterous fingers through her hair. At the same time, he guided her down to his cock eager to get on with it rather than allow her to tease him. Maybe another time, she thought, f this was more than a one nighter.

Taking just the head into her mouth, she sucked, tasting the bead of pre-come that had leaked out. She swirled her tongue around the tip and without further prompting, she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. The sound of Tom groaning at her actions made her bolder. Sucking back up to the tip and then back down again, taking him deeper with each plunge.

Tom gripped the back of Grace's head and wrapped her hair in a fist and began controlling her movements. It didn't take long before he was fucking her face, pushing n as deep as he could with each flex of his hips. Grace gagged several times, but he didn't give her any time to adjust. Tears sprung to her eyes even though the gag reflex was relaxing. If she needed her safe word, she wouldn't be able to use it right now, but she had no desire to.

Without warning, Tom pulled her away from him, his cock leaving her mouth with an obscene pop. Grace half expected him to come on her face, but even though he was panting harshly, he didn't seem to be about to spurt.

“Back in first position, darling,” he ordered her. Grace must have looked confused. He smiled. “Against the wall, bent over. Spread your legs wide. It's time for your reward.”

“But you haven't...” Grace began to say, but the look on Tom's face stopped her. She got off the floor and went back over to the wall.

Tom came up behind her and ran his hands over her arse lightly, once again ghosting over the welts, which were fading. He had not intended to maim her in any way and this was his way of checking there was no permanent damage. He was satisfied he'd not gone too far. “Brace yourself,” he growled.

Grace bent her arms slightly waiting for the initial plunge. She didn't have to wait long and she wasn't disappointed. Tom put his hands to her hips and with no guiding necessary, he thrust forwards with a flick of his hip, burying himself deep inside her, grunting with pleasure as her heat engulfed him.

Grace cried out as his size forced its way to the hilt. She could feel his thighs flush against hers and knew he was balls deep. When she recovered from the first thrust, she took in a shuddering breath and felt him pull out agonisingly slowly. As his head reached her opening, he pushed back inside and began to set a steady rhythm. The room was filled with Grace's voice, moaning as Tom's hips slapped against her backside, his hands gripping her hips hard, guiding her back onto him to meet his every forward thrust. 

Grace was no virgin, but Tom's size made her feel like one. There was no pain, but she felt full of him with each thrust. She'd also never tried this position before. He had been on her hands and knees, yes, but this angle was new to her, the tip of his cock occasionally brushing against the front wall of her core massaging her g-spot. But she wasn't going to come this way.

She lowered a hand from the wall and went to touch herself, but she was yanked backwards. Tom grabbed both her upper arms and used them as leverage. “You don't get to touch yourself, my dear,” Tom admonished. There had been no break in the motion of his hips, but he began to speed up, pounding inside of her harder and faster until she was moaning so loud she was sure Mrs. Archer would hear her downstairs.

“Oh, pleeeeeeease,” she whined. “Please, I won't come like this.”

She heard Tom laugh. “Well, we'll just see about that.” He pushed her to the ground and pulled her arms behind her back, pinning them with one hand and placing a hand on the back of her head, holding it against the carpet. He slowed his movements down and did something different with his hips with each inward thrust. He rotated them to different angles. When Grace felt him find her g-spot again and she gasped, he concentrated on that and picked up the pace again.

Grace's orgasm finally built up and as a small mercy, Tom let go of her hands and brought his finger to her clit. It only took one tiny touch of the tip of his finger and she was tipped over the edge, screaming out her lust.

Her climax caused her to clench her insides sporadically and she heard Tom groan as she tightened around him. Just as he was about to come, he pulled out and ejaculated over her still-red-fading-to-pink buttocks fisting himself to get every last drop out.

Grace was panting harshly as she felt him get up and move away from her. She heard him go into the bathroom and came out with tissues and a damp cloth that she had used earlier in her bath. It was cool as he placed it gently against her and began wiping her clean.  
No more words were spoken between the two of them for a short while. Grace shakily got up off the floor and put her robe back on, not bothering to do it back up. Tom cleaned himself and straightened himself up. He hadn't even gotten undressed for the act, but the lewd nature of their depravity seem to have called for that. She was feeling most satisfied. She walked back over to the table and poured herself another glass of wine, which she gulped down appreciatively. Tom joined her after he had disposed of the tissues.

They sat up for another hour or so finishing the wine between them barely chatting, but not feeling awkward. Occasionally, Grace would look at Tom with a smile and he would smile back, then they would both laugh a bit. When the last drop was gone, Tom stood up.

“Thank you, Grace,” he said. She stood up as well. He took her hands into his. “You've made my evening very good. It was not the best of meetings earlier,” he confessed, “but knowing I was coming to see you made it bearable. And giving me your trust like that and letting me have my way with you was the icing on the cake. Thank you again.”

Grace narrowed her eyes, but still kept a smile on her face. He'd been pretty stern all evening, and had been adamant that he would not talk about his work, but now he was very relaxed. “I guess sex will do that for you,” she said to both her though and to answer his musing. She suddenly yawned. The clock read that it was nearly 1am.

Tom nodded. “I'll go, let you get at least a few hours sleep before we have to go. I'll meet you at 6.30am?”

Grace nodded. “Yes, see you tomorrow, Tom.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grace was woken to the sound of someone knocking softly at her door. She struggled to open her eyes and looked at the digital clock. It was 5:30am, the time she’d requested a wakeup call with coffee.

Stretching, she flopped out of bed, a dull ache between her thighs and on her arse making her smile when she remembered how thoroughly Tom had seen to her only a few hours ago. She grabbed her dressing gown and passed over to the door. There was no one there, but a tray with a croissant and coffee was waiting for her, and a neatly folded bundle, which she imagined would be her clothes. She grabbed the tray and put it on the table by the window and went back for her clothes and fixed shoes.

Once she had laid her clothes out neatly, ready to put on and poured herself a mug of coffee, she curled up in the plush chair by the table and looked out the window. It was still dark and wouldn’t get lighter for a few hours yet given the time of year it was, but she could see that the skies were clear now, and despite the car park below having bright lights, Grace could still see the stars above her.

She noticed some movement in the car park and heard muffled voices. She leaned a bit further over so she could see what was going on, and she saw Tom in his suit and gloves again, a second man in a suit and a third man in just suit trousers and shirt. The third man looked very ruffled and was gesturing wildly. Tom’s associate answered back and pointed violently at the other man. The third man looked shocked and held his hands together in what looked like prayer. Grace frowned. She got the impression that the man was begging them, but she couldn’t hear. Tom, as far as she could tell, hadn’t said anything yet.

She stiffened a bit when the man lowered himself onto his knees, now obviously begging them. She wondered what was going on. She watched as the man crawled on his knees towards Tom and gripped the bottom of Tom’s jacket. Tom, immediately pushed the man away and stepped back with a look of disgust on his face, but still didn’t say anything to the man. He turned away and whispered something to his associate, who nodded. The other man must have heard and the look on his face was that of fear. Grace could see him mouthing ‘No, please!’ before Tom’s colleague took a gun from inside his coat and shot the man in the head.

Grace let a half gasp half scream through her lips and dropped her coffee mug. She shook harshly at what she had just witnessed, but for some reason, couldn’t tear herself away from the scene. The man had obviously slumped to the ground having been shot directly in the head. She watched as Tom said something to his colleague. The man nodded. Tom then turned around.

He glanced up at Grace’s window!

Grace flung herself away from the window. “Oh, god! Ohgodohgodohgod!” She curled into a ball, hugging her knees. Had he seen her looking out the window? He couldn’t have, surely? Grace only had a small table lamp on the other side of the room on, so the room was still fairly dark, and there was net curtain which obscured the view from the outside. “Oh god, what do I do?”

She stayed curled like that, waiting for the inevitable knock on the door, or even the door being violently splintered open, Tom coming in to execute the witness to the gruesome murder. It had been murder too! Cold blooded murder! What was going on? This sort of thing doesn’t happen in real life, only in the movies! Grace tried to calm herself down. “Oh god,” she whispered to herself. “I slept with a murderer!”

After what seemed like ages, no one came to her room, so she took a deep breath and lifted herself off the ground. She peeked out the window and noticed that Tom was gone, but his associate was putting something into the boot of the X5. The body was gone, so she had to assume it was the dead man that was being stuffed in there. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote down the licence plate number of both the X5 and Tom’s Jaguar. Feeling brave, she made a plan.

She would act like nothing had happened and hoped that Tom had indeed not been able to see her in the window. Once she was free from him at her car and got back onto the road and home, she would call the police to tell them what she’d seen. Only a small part of her screamed at her to get out of there now in case Tom had seen her. If he had, she was dead, for sure.

Stuffing the paper with the vehicles’ details, along with a description of Tom and his associate and what she could remember of the dead man deep into her purse, she washed briefly and got dressed. It was nearly 6.30am and she needed to meet Tom in reception.

Grace quickly checked herself in the mirror and made sure she had everything with her. She checked her purse for the piece of paper at least 3 times before she exited the room. Steeling herself for anything that may now happen, she walked with purpose to the stairs.

Tom was waiting for her and turned when he heard her heels clicking on against the carpet treads. He smiled at her, and Grace couldn’t see any malice in the look. She hoped she wasn’t giving off any vibe that anything was wrong; that she’d just witnessed the murder.

“Good morning,” she said cheerfully to him and he gave her a kiss on her cheek, gloved hands holding her upper arms.

“You’re very spry for someone who was awake until all hours this morning with a beast between your legs,” Tom whispered to her, his voice deep and laced with lust again.

Despite her fear at what had happened, Grace couldn’t stop the shudder of desire through her body. “Well, I am usually an early riser anyway.”

Satisfied with her answer, Tom picked up his bag. “Do you have everything?” She nodded. “Very well. Mrs Archer, thank you for your assistance.”

Mrs Archer smiled at them. “You’re very welcome as always, Mr Hiddleston. Have a nice day, Ms Hughes.”

Grace nodded in acknowledgement and followed Tom out of the hotel and to his car. The X5 was no longer there and Grace surreptitiously looked for any blood stains on the ground, but couldn’t see anything. She was too scared to look too carefully though.

The drive back to her car seemed to take absolutely ages and Grace wrung her hands together nervously. Tom spoke very little, only asking if she was okay once and mentioned a business trip he was going on, but didn’t seem to mind her silence. Occasionally, she saw him look over to her and if she looked at him, he’d smile.

When they got to her car, she was relieved to see that the recovery vehicle was waiting for her. They were early and thankfully had waited for her. She got out of Tom’s car and waved at them to grab their attention. She turned back to speak to him, even though all she wanted was for him to leave.

“Thanks for everything!” she said with a smile. If she hadn’t witnessed a brutal killing by his associate, Grace liked to think she would have seen if anything more could have happened between them.

“Grace,” Tom said with a quiet and serious voice. “Get back in the car, I need to ask you something.”

Grace looked over at the men at the rental. “They’re waiting for me.”

“Now, Grace.” It wasn’t a request.

Grace motioned to the men to wait a moment, opened the passenger door and got back inside. Her heart dropped into her stomach when Tom locked the car, trapping her. 

“Grace, you are such a beautiful woman with a potentially prosperous career ahead of you. You have everything to lose. I suggest that you bear that in mind if you decide to speak of what happened here in the last, let’s say, 6 hours?”

Grace swallowed, her mouth dry. He wasn’t specifically saying that he knew she’d seen what she saw, but she was sure he did know. “What do you mean?” she asked hoarsely. 

Tom looked at her, his expression dark. “I mean, you’re an intelligent girl and I know you will be smart about this. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Are…are you going to kill me?” Grace squeaked, cursing her voice for betraying her fear. She had wanted to stay strong.

Tom chuckled maliciously. “Kill you? No, I don’t do that. I don’t get my hands dirty with that sort of nonsense.”

Grace nodded slowly. “You just get someone else to do it for you.” She hadn’t meant for it to come out as sarcastically as it had.

Tom turned towards her in his seat, extending an arm to reach across the back of her head. She flinched, but he didn’t touch her, simply rested it against the headrest of her chair. “I’m hoping I won’t need to with you.”

“Why? Because I let you fuck me?” she spat. “You would trust me not to say anything about something I may or may not have seen? Why would you do that? You don’t know me. You don’t even know my surname. I could easily go to the police and you wouldn't know where to find me.” Why the hell am I saying this?! she thought.

Tom sighed and faced forwards again. His jaw clenched, as if he were irritated that she’d asked rather than simply acknowledging what he said. He cleared his throat. “Grace Hughes: Flat 3, 19 Elvaston Place, Kensington Park, London, SW7 5QS. Parents: Jason and Emma Hughes, 5 Sovereign Harbour, Eastbourne, BN23 5QD. Siblings: Jack and Celia Hughes, both younger and living with parents. Jack is at Eastbourne College and Celia attends Eastbourne Secondary school…need I go on?”

Grace broke out in a cold sweat. “How…?”

Tom chuckled, and it was pure evil. “I have ways and means of finding things out, information that may be of use to me.”

“But I didn’t even give you my surname!” Grace suddenly remembered that Mrs Archer had called her 'Ms Hughes' as they were leaving… “How did you find out?”

Tom’s smile hadn’t faded. “It's important to have the means to always stay one step ahead,” was all he said and unlocked the doors.

Grace scrambled out of the vehicle as fast as she could. The message Tom had given her by knowing everything about her and her family was very clear; she talked to anyone, there would be consequences.

As soon as she was clear of the car, the engine revved loudly having been switched to sports mode, and then zoomed off, leaving Grace feeling both scared and relieved, and hoping that was the last time she would see Tom Hiddleston.

END


End file.
